


A Naughty Santa

by Lire_Casander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander





	A Naughty Santa

Harry blinked again at the list Draco had written down on a notepad. _It is Christmas, for Merlin's beard_ , he thought. _And all he can think about is this. Fine, he'll get it!_

Squaring his shoulders, Harry left Grimmauld Place and Apparated into Diagon Alley, ready for his Christmas shopping.

*-*-*-*-*

On Christmas Eve, Harry went home dressed in a Santa suit after spending the afternoon playing with the kids at the Harry Potter House for Abandoned Children, only to find Draco frantically searching behind the cushions on the couch. "What are you doing, Draco?" he asked, amused.

"No--- nothing."

"Weren't you snooping for presents?"

"No!" Draco said way too qwuickly, making Harry smirk. Using his best Santa's voice, the brunet spoke.

"Come here, Draco, and sit on Santa's knee. Tell me what you've asked for in your list."

Draco blinked but obeyed when he saw Harry unbuttoning his jacket, revealing he wasn't wearing anything else underneath. "I, hum... I wrote a list," he started.

"A very naughty list, if I can tell. You know that I should punish you by giving you no presents this year, right?"

Draco nodded. "Instead," Harry kept on, his hand resting on Draco's bum as he talked. "Instead, you can go look into the stocking hanging from the mantelpiece." Draco jumped off Hary's knees and went straight towards the stocking, peeking insde and finding a small parcel. He took it out and unwrapped it, marveling at the magic that made everything inside grow to its nromal size. "Oh, Harry, is this what I think it is?" he asked, excited over his new toys.

"It is exactly what you think it is, and I can't wait to see how perfectly it fits you," Harry replied, his hand flying downwards until the edging of his Santa trousers. "Should we go upstairs and try it?"

It was all Draco needed to run towards Harry and pull him upstairs with him.


End file.
